


The Conspiracy

by Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar



Series: The Rebel Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel OC - Freeform, Balthazar watches Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar/pseuds/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling back into Heaven would be relaxing, if not for the fact that Michael thinks there is a conspiracy to free Lucifer. The worst part? I (again, an angel OC named Ethyrial) don't know if I'm on Michael's side or Lucifer's. I'm still debating this when the call rings out across heaven that Anna has ripped out her grace. It seems that all hell has broken loose in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains a lot of information as to where the story is in relation to canon. We (my friend and I) are trying to write as close to canon as possible, but we will still change some stuff if we feel like it, so don't expect 100% canon. Sonata is the angel OC of my friend, Ethyrial is mine. Also, if the timelines seem a bit muddled, like things are happening too fast, I'm blaming that on the fact that angels live a bit like elves, so time kind of runs together for them. What may seem like overnight could be anything from days to years. So please just ignore timeline inconsistencies. Comments are, as always, welcome.

The Conspiracy:

****

    I had only been back for a short time, but the routine of my work made it seem like I’d been back a few years. Michael switched between avoiding me, ordering me about, and awkwardly trying to be friendly. He couldn’t seem to make up his mind about whether or not my return had been a good thing. Balthazar on the other hand tried his hardest to ignore the fact that half of our friends were disgraced and that we hadn’t seen each other for 5000 years. He continued on like it had just been yesterday.

    Apart from that depressing social life, I found myself increasingly more busy as I learned more and more of the workings of the heavenly hosts. Each day I took on another responsibility, although I had yet to be given even the simplest mission. Apparently this was my recovery time.

    So I was surprised yet relieved when Michael told me that he had an assignment for me. My relief vanished as quickly as it had come, however, when I realized what it was he was asking me to do. I should have been suspicious about the fact that he was asking and not ordering.

    “I have been hearing rumors that there is a plot to free Lucifer,” he began. My mind exploded in a wave of emotions. The one thing I focused on was which side I would be on if this was true. I realized he was still talking and quickly tried to figure out what he was saying now, “...don’t want to, but you are the most qualified for this. We need to expose any such plot, because the fools have no idea what they’re doing. A rebellion within heaven itself is the potential future we are looking at, and that must be avoided at all costs.”

    I nodded, “I understand. What exactly do you want me to do?” Michael looked grateful that you were agreeing, “I need you to find out if this conspiracy against heaven really does exist, and I need you to watch them. Report everything to me and me alone. If I think they might act, I need to be prepared to stop them and all their plans immediately. Oh-and if you think the best way to observe them is to infiltrate them, tell me first. If I think you betrayed me, not that I believe you will, I will not hesitate to cast you out as well, or perhaps execute you for a traitor. Report _everything_.”

    I noticed how he clenched his jaw in pain and anger as he spoke and refused to meet my eyes. He needed to figure out which side _he_ was on before he drove himself mad. After agreeing to the task, I headed in the direction of my quarters, walking because it helped me think.

    There were many options for me here. I could do what Michael did and abandon myself for my orders. I could betray Michael and heaven and everything I’d spent the last few thousand years trying to regain. Or I could pretend to do both and try and figure out everyone’s sides in the argument. That reminded me of the times long gone when the archangels would get in a fight and I would make them sit down and tell me exactly what they were angry about. Usually hearing the other side’s argument stopped the quarrel instantly. Being reminded of _that_ reminded me of what Gabriel had said. His fears had come true it seemed. And then I remembered my promise to him.

    I was uncomfortably deep in these thoughts when I heard a voice from behind say, “Spent a while alone-no longer used to other people. Just received some truly awful news. Not yet caught up to current society.”

    “What are you going on about?” I turned to look at Balthazar. He grinned and said, “Just saw the new season of Sherlock. I’ve been deducing people all day! I'm rather gifted at it, if I do say so myself.” I rolled my eyes, not sure what he was talking about. He ignored me and went on, “So, at a guess, I’d say you just were talking to Michael.”

    “How did you know that?” I asked, deciding to play along. He cackled like that was exactly the right question and replied, “Because the only time anyone scowls that hard, they’re either John when he realizes Sherlock’s ‘not dead’, or they’ve just been talking to Michael.” I still had no idea what he was saying, but I just shrugged. That was as much of an answer as he needed, so he asked, “Well, what bad tidings did he bring upon you?”

    I paused for a moment. Could I trust him with this information? I realized I trusted him more than Michael at this point, so I told him. Balthazar was silent a moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing,” he said slowly, “Michael always overreacts when it comes to Lucifer. Well, I have things to do-theories to write. You need to start watching Sherlock so that I can prove your theories wrong! So long.” and he disappeared. I stared at the spot he had disappeared from and contemplated his response. For the first time, I wondered if _he_ might be part of the conspiracy. And if he was-what would I do? Michael would cast him down with the rest of the traitors. He’d done it to Lucifer, he’d do it to Balthazar. But I wasn’t Michael and Balthazar was the only real friend I had left.

Most angels thought I was too mysterious to approach.The ones who remembered me pitied me. Or feared me. Raphael took it as a personal offense that I had succeeded. Of all the young angels, very few were interesting or impressive in any way. Out of all of them, the only one I considered approaching was an angel called Sonata. She was just a few hundred years old, but she had powers that I doubted even she had noticed. What’s more, her good friend, Anna, seemed to be extremely troubled-part of the conspiracy? I didn’t know. But I decided that I would leave that be for now. I would start my investigation through stealth and eavesdropping. Infiltration wasn’t necessary quite yet.

****

Over the past three weeks I had overheard enough information to confirm the rumors. I also had yet to report anything. Considering my options was difficult, and I had just decided what to tell Michael when a call tore through Heaven.

_Anna had ripped her own grace out and fallen to Earth as a human._

I was shocked beyond measure, naturally. No angel had ever committed such an act. And technically it was considered betrayal. Being a superior officer, I order the army to calm down and wait for further orders. Then I found Michael.

He was deep in conversation with Castiel and Uriel. Raphael was standing off to the side with a few others that looked like they were supporting him in disapproving silence. Everyone looked up when I walked in. Michael nodded at Castiel, who nodded at me in turn then disappeared. Then Michael gestured for me to take his place.

“Castiel has gone to fetch one of the angels-Sonata. He intends to acquire her assistance in retrieving Anna’s grace before anyone else can. I doubt you know who she is, given her young age, but she was one of Anna’s few friends, probably her closest friend.”

I nodded, failing to bring up the fact that I already knew about them, “So , is there anything you require of me in this matter?” Michael shook his head. I made to leave, but he said, “Wait. I have to speak to you about your assignment once this has been cleared up.” I stopped and took a seat in the corner, trying not to show my disappointment. At this time it was vital that I not be a suspect of any anti-heaven actions.

Finally, they seemed to have everything sorted. Uriel, Raphael, and the others left and Michael turned to me. He took a deep breath before asking, “Well?”

“You were right, I’m afraid. The conspiracy is real. However, I think it would be best if I keep those involved a secret one day more,” I held up a hand before he could interrupt with fury, “They might suspect something if you’re keeping an eye on them. Tonight, they are going somewhere. It is my intention to tail them. If I need help, I’ll call you. If not, I’ll report first thing tomorrow. Is that well?”

Michael was deep in thought before he nodded, “Go then. I’ll be ready. And if they try anything, call then too.” I agreed and left. After long nights of thinking, I came to a conclusion. The conspiracy was weak-not a threat. But I wanted them to succeed. So I decided to use tonight’s trip as an excuse to get to Lucifer. Once the conspirators had left, I’d find him and we could form a _real_ plan. I sighed. I’d only been back a short time and already I was about to commit an act that could get me banished permanently.


End file.
